I've Got You
by Marymel
Summary: Follow up to "Daddy, What Happened?" and "It's Okay." Jackson and Greg have lunch with Nick and Sara, and Jackson has something to say.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Wow...my 100th story! Awesome! Many more to come!**

**csiwannabe99, since you gave me this idea, this story's for you :)**

**And happy birthday George Eads! :)**

**I decided to write a sequel of sorts to "Daddy, What Happened?" and "It's Okay." I love how Nick, Greg and Sara are always there for each other. In "Daddy, What Happened?", Greg told Jackson that Nick and Sara were there to help him after the lab explosion. So I thought it would be interesting to write a story where Nick and Sara tell Jackson about what happened then. Anyway, enough rambling! Here's the story! And please review!**

Jackson Sanders was enjoying lunch with three of his very favorite people - Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, and his father Greg. He loved visiting with both his Uncle Nicky and Aunt Sara, so he was thrilled when they agreed to join him and Greg for lunch.

Since Sara had told him she was sad, Jackson wanted to be sure she was having a good time. He shared his pizza, told him about his previous day with Mrs. Barbara, and sang the _Itsy Bitsy Spider_ for her.

Sara smiled at the little boy she adored. "You are getting smarter all the time."

Jackson giggled. "Uncle D.B. says I smart like my daddy."

Greg smiled at his son. "So you're a genius!"

"Maybe smarter," Nick said. He winked and smiled at Jackson.

Jackson took a sip of his water. "Aunt Sara, did you know my daddy has a owie?"

Sara and Nick both paused. "He does?" Sara asked.

Jackson nodded. "It on his back."

Greg closed his eyes briefly and sighed. "He saw the scars, and I told him about the lab explosion."

Nick and Sara both sighed. Sara remembered being hurt in the blast, and Nick was scared for both of them.

After a couple of moments of silence, Greg said, "I told him it looks scary, but..."

Jackson shook his head. "It not scary, daddy. You strong!"

Greg smiled with love at his son. "I'm strong cause I've got you, right?"

"Yep!"

Sara smiled softly. "I remember when that happened. I was just coming around the corner..." she sighed quietly, remembering seeing her best friend lying on the floor, helpless.

"Aunt Sara, did you see my daddy get his owie?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, and I was hurt too."

Jackson's eyes widened. "Aunt Sara, you got a owie too?"

Sara put her arm around the worried child. "Just cut my hand. And I got better, see?" She showed Jackson her hand.

"All better," Jackson agreed. "An' you strong too, Aunt Sara."

Smiling softly, Sara kissed Jackson's cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Greg and Nick smiled. "You know what, Jacks?" Greg asked. "I think your Aunt Sara and Uncle Nick are really strong too."

Jackson nodded. "Daddy said you brought him dinner an' stay wif him when he got his owie."

Nick smiled. "Yeah, sometimes I'd even cook."

Greg smiled at his dearest friends. "And they were there for me just like we're there for Aunt Sara."

"And they've been there for me too," Nick told Jackson. "That's what good buddies do, right?"

"Right!" Jackson said with a giggle.

"I guess you could say I'm strong because they are," Greg told his son.

Jackson nodded and smiled. "Yeah! Dey strong like you, daddy!"

Sara smiled, loving her adopted family very much. "You are strong, Jackson."

The little boy made a muscle with his arm. "I strong, see?"

All the adults laughed softly. Nick made a muscle with his arm. "You going to be as strong as this?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said happily. Everyone laughed.

Jackson climbed off the couch and walked over to Nick. Wrapping his arms around the Texan, he said, "Thank you for helping my daddy."

Nick smiled softly and wrapped his arms around the sweet little boy. "You're welcome, Jackson."

After he pulled away, Jackson walked back to the couch and wrapped his arms around Sara. "Thank you for helping my daddy. I sorry you got owie too, Aunt Sara."

Sara fought back tears, knowing her family at the lab were always there for her and that Jackson loved her so much. "Thank you, honey."

"Love you," Jackson said as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you, too."

Jackson blew Nick a kiss. "I love you, too, Uncle Nicky!"

"Aw," Nick said with a soft laugh. "I love you, too, big guy!"

Jackson clambered into his smiling father's lap and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you, daddy."

Greg smiled softly and cradled his son in his arms. "I love you, too, Jacks."

Jackson smiled at his father. "An' you da strongest, 'cause you got Uncle Nicky an' Aunt Sara!"

Greg laughed. "And I got you, Jacks."

Jackson laughed and hugged his father. "I got you, too!"

**The End.**


End file.
